The Year Away
by dean winchester obssesor
Summary: what happens when a dauntless born becomes a wizard and needs to leave dauntless for a year? will it be the same when she comes back? FIRST FANFIC


The Year Away

By: Brenna Wheeler

"So ma'am can you tell me how and why you demolished the park?", asked the jailor. "Well", I say "I guess so, but you have to realize that I am no ordinary person ", I retorted. "Yes we understand that you are a wizard and a d-a-u-n-t-l-e-s-s so please go on with your story", he demanded. "Sure and it's pronounced dauntless, but it was the last day of summer break and I was packing to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My friends Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene were helping me pack." I'm really going to miss you because no one else has the guts to be chased by a hot dog vendor for me", joked Uriah. "I'll be back in 180 days", I promised. "Oh yay 180 days with Marlene", said Lynn. "Bring it ", laughed Marlene. Four walks in, grabs me by the shoulders, and says" You better run cause the trains about leave". He's always so serious. I bolt down the hallway followed by my friends. We get there 5 minutes before and I say goodbye. "We'll see you later ", says Uriah grinning. "Shut it Uri. Have a great summer", whispered Four. "Bye guys", I yell and find a seat with my friends Mark and Hermione. I wave to Uriah, and everyone, and the train blasts off to Mars. This is going to be a long school year.

When we arrive at Hogwarts we have a feast for the first week. Everyone attends, but I'm much too tired to eat the succulent turkey so I walk up to my room. I miss my friends back home, but I touch my head to my pillow and I'm out. My owl Lei, usually wakes me in the morning, but today it was Hermione. She sounded frantic as she said "There is 4 hours of learning today. That's way too much!". I laughed and put on my clothes. I head downstairs for breakfast, but some kind of commotion is going on in the hall. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene were just sorted. At my school. "Hey Nikki", shouted Uriah. "Why are you here?" I fumed." Jeanine Matthews and her army of rejects are crushing our compound. We need to go like now", Lynn exclaims grabbing my hand. Dumbledore, our headmaster overheard our conversation." We will help you. Everyone", he yelled "Back on the train taking a little umm…. field trip. With that the Hogwarts Express rides into space. Uriah takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and says "Four has a super mega giantly important to talk about with you ", he says out of breath. I blush I think I know exactly what he's going to say and I've been waiting for it since we first met. Now I am finally impatient.

We get back to the compound and it looks like a garbage can. I see everything in a blur until we get to the room. "Distractions wizards distractions!", yells Dumbledore. Then hundreds of wands popped out colors bursting everywhere. I look to see Jeanine fighting with Uriah. "Uri duck!", I yell. I jumped and zapped right over his head hitting her in the stomach. I look around to see most of her army on the ground. I also see Mark on the ground.

"Mark!", I yell running to him. They are putting him into a body bag, the man not letting me through. "No! Hermione! Hermione!". She runs over scraped, but not seriously hurt. "Yeah what's going on? You okay? Where's Mark?", she questioned. "He….he was ummm killed in the war", I say choking on the words. She starts sobbing I'm there to comfort her. Then Dumbledore and dauntless leader, Cierra out of her office smiling. "Attention we have a very important announcement ", said Cierra. "We have merged!'", Yelled Dumbledore. "We are forming a new tribe named ….. SPOKANA!", screamed Cierra. The crowd screams with every dauntless high fiving a wizard. Then I see my friends (dauntless and wizard) in the back row. I fight my way through the crowd. When I'm with my friends I look through the window seeing we destroyed that park. It did not matter though. I was with both sides of my friends. "Hey Nikki", says Four. I didn't even notice him. "Wait let me guess you have something super mega giant to tell me?", I ask. He grins, "You forgot important". "Oh shut it, but later I got to show or "people" to their rooms", I say. "Okay I'll help, but that super mega giantly important thing will come later", he says ushering people out. After I crashed on my bed I went downstairs and looked out the window down below.

Epilogue 2 years later

Now when Spokana Community is one, my friends and I have never been closer. Hermione, helped me teach the dauntless how to use a wand. The dauntless taught the wizards how to be brave and fearless. Apparently the super mega giantly important thing was that four likes me so know were together. Now we all go to Hogwarts. All the original dauntless go to Gryffindor and I've never been happier. Every once and awhile I look out that window and wonder what would happen and where would I be if this never happened.


End file.
